


xiv. valentine's day

by icymapletree



Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Febufluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but rhodey deserves all the love, i was really loving on rhodey towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: Over many trips, Tony has come to find that Target is a necessary evil. Peter, on the other hand, browses Target more enthusiastically than he browses a candy store.As soon as they walk in, it’s a violent assault on Tony’s senses - for the February display, there is so much glitter and so many different shades of red, purple and pink. Peter seems to be right at home.Peter is marveling over the options for class sets of valentines. His eyes seem to be caught by a package of holographic animal cards as well as a box of Fun Dip packets. Tony can't help it, he smiles at how cute his kid is.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	xiv. valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE
> 
> but no, seriously, i took a much needed two day break from the internet. i was very stressed before, but now i have calmed down and i'm glad to be back. 
> 
> you may notice that the roman numerals are now off. i'm going to go back and reorder everything as i catch up, but it thought it was important to get the valentine's one uploaded on valentine's day (even though there is technically only an hour and a half left in the fourteenth)
> 
> i've gotta catch up on reading everyone's febuwhump too askafsnsljdbf
> 
> i'll get around to it, i promise. i'm really excited to reaaaaad and writeeee this weekend, i have a lot of fics in my marked for later and a rough outline for the rest of febuwhump.
> 
> please enjoy!

“Daddy!” Peter says, running into the house and slamming the door, “We have to get valentines for the Valentine’s day party!”

He drops his book bag onto the wooden floor with a thud, and he runs over to Tony. The man takes his glasses off and shuts his laptop, pursing his lips and looking at his son.

“And when do we need these by, squirt?”

“Tomorrow,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony sighs and bites the inside of his lip. “I guess we’re going to Target,” he concludes, to which Peter cheers.

Target is now a very common place to find Tony now that he has a kid - so much so that the regulars and workers at the store don’t even bat an eye. 

Over many trips, Tony has come to find that the saturated red store is a necessary evil. Peter, on the other hand, browses Target more enthusiastically than he browses a candy store.

As soon as they walk in, it’s a violent assault on Tony’s senses - for the February display, there is so much glitter and so many different shades of red, purple and pink. Peter seems to be right at home.

The kid runs right up to the dollar isle, looking through a sticker book full of puppies - and to Tony’s dismay, vials of glitter - not because it was feminine, or girly, but because of the mess they make. 

Once Tony catches up, Peter tugs on his shirt sleeve and looks up at his dad with wide eyes. “Please, Dad?” he begs, “It’s only a dollar.”

“A dollar?” Tony asks, “Didn’t you make five dollars when vacuumed for me last week?”

“Yes…”

“It only costs a fifth of what you made doing chores if you really want to buy it.”

Peter screws up his little face in thought. He turns the sticker book over in his hands, and looks at the way the light hits the glitter. After some time, (and after Tony holds back laughter because of how damn adorable his son is) Peter nods decisively. 

“I’ll get it,” he says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure, Daddy. Let’s go get the Valentine's cards now.”

“Okay Pete,” Tony smiles with a fond shake of his head, as Peter darts away from him in the direction of the Valentine’s aisle. 

When Tony finally catches up - again - Peter is marveling over the options for class sets of valentines. His eyes seem to be caught by a package of holographic animal cards as well as a box of Fun Dip packets. 

“How many kids are in your class, again?”

“Twenty-three,” Peter says quickly .

“I thought that there were twenty-four.”

Peter turns away from his dad. “I don’t want to get Brad one,” he mumbles.

Tony kneels down and gently turns Peter to face him. “Why don’t you want to get Brad one, huh?”

Peter mumbles incoherently. 

“What was that, buddy?”

“Brad likes MJ.”

“Aren’t you guys like, seven?”

Peter screws up his face. “You know how old I am, _Dad._ ”

“Right, right. And why is it a problem that Brad likes MJ?”

Peter mumbles again.

“You’re gonna have to speak up, kid.”

“I like MJ too.”

Tony can’t help it, he smiles. “You do? And who does she like?”

“I don’t know, _Dad_.” Peter rolls his eyes. “Her mom and Brad’s mom are friends, so they spend a lot of time together.”

“It sounds to me like we’ll need to get MJ _two_ Valentines.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Two?”

“Yeah, kid. Two. We can give her one of the extras. Now pick out a box of valentines so we aren’t awake super late tonight because we are putting names on them.”

Peter nods quickly and swallows, grabbing the box of Fun Dip packets off the shelf.

Tony claps his hand on his kid’s shoulder. “Good pick, squirt. All the cool kids get the Fun Dip valentines.”

**x**

Peter sits at the kitchen table, holding a crinkled sheet of printer paper with the names of the kids in his class. He counts them once, then twice, then three times just to make sure he has the right number of valentines.

He starts off slow, with careful and neat letters. But by the sixth valentine, the writing is scribbled and the only thing Tony can make out on the label is Peter’s name.

Tony goes to make dinner, leaving Peter to finish up. When Tony looks over at Peter, he thinks that one or two packets may have gone into Peter’s mouth by the way it is stained bright blue. 

And when he pushes on the pedal for the trash can-- his suspicions are proven correct. Two blue and green pouches - flavored Razzapple - sit in the trash can. Both are labeled to Peter and from Peter. Tony shakes his head to himself, knowing that there is enough candy in the box for Peter to be able to chomp down on one or two. He should probably scold the kid, but what harm will a little rebellion do?

He stirs the boiling water, thinking about who he might want to send a valentine to. He’s definitely sending flowers to Rhodey’s mother, even though Rhodey will probably forget to send some. It’s a man eat man world out there-- if Rhodey forgets, it’s Rhodey’s fault. Tony decides to disregard that rule in the end - making a mental note to call Rhodey to remind him.

Rhodey is the kindest, most thoughtful man out there, but he has trouble remembering holidays. Even if he forgets, Tony thinks he might want to recieve something. He resolves to send Rhodey some roses, too.

Peter’s been quiet for way too long, which makes Tony nervous even though he has the boiling noodles to keep him company. 

After some time, Peter thankfully speaks up and glances away from where he has a marker clutched between his fingers. “How do you spell Valentine’s?” he asks.

“V-A-L-E-N-T-I-N-E-S,” Tony spells, saying each letter slow enough for Peter to write them down. “Whatcha working on there, buddy?”

“MJ’s second Valentine,” he says, taking a puppy sticker out of the book and placing it on pink construction paper.

There’s a lopsided red heart and the words “Happy Valentine’s Day” written in black. There are puppy stickers covering most of the card, as well as glitter everywhere. The glue that was used to attach the sparkles is all over the table.

Tony studies the valentine, titling his head. “It’s lovely, kid,” he says, “I think she’ll love it.”

Peter looks up at his dad with his wide brown doe eyes, hope streaming out of them. “You really think?”

“Yeah, buddy. I really think.”

**Author's Note:**

> that was very different than anything i've ever written. i kind of miss aunt may, but kid!peter and dad!tony were very fun to write. i might try it again sometime later this month if i'm feeling it.
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)


End file.
